


The Witcher and The Bard Ficlets; 'This is an interesting form of admonishment.' - Jaskier

by HauntMeReckless



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Ficlet, Geralt is a total tsundre, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jaskier finds trouble but that's absolutely not new, M/M, Possessive Sex, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Shameless Smut, am I late to this party, blow up this pairing with fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntMeReckless/pseuds/HauntMeReckless
Summary: 'Boy, when I'm with youMy hands are tiedMy hands are tiedLiterally, literally, faithfullyTo the bedpost.'Or. 'No Stockholm Syndrome, fully aware you're the devil. I'll try anything once.'
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 240





	The Witcher and The Bard Ficlets; 'This is an interesting form of admonishment.' - Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> *hilariously this looks fantastic in rich text format and then looks like poetic short form when I post it. I blame the cell phone to webpage copy, paste, and edit. I don't think I'll fix it for now. It looks like a bizarre, drunken ballad of smut. I think Jaskier would have wanted it this way.

As the last body hit the floor, Geralt stepped over another corpse, steel sword dripping blood. Five corrupt guardsmen, sworn fealty to a crazy duchess

who'd recently abused her power so badly that her own king had hired men to kill her. It all didn't matter to Geralt, politics were of no concern to a Witcher.

But when your bard ends up _kidnapped_ by said crazed duchess...

"Jaskier, Jaskier, Jaskier..." Geralt stepped over another corpse, looking around at all the bodies to make sure they were in fact dead. Didn't need any

screamers or a poor bastard choking on his own blood. Although Geralt didn't exactly feel too sorry for this lot.

The bard was tied to a chair, wrists bound behind him with silk rope and each ankle also tied to the legs of the tall backed dining chair he'd found himself

trussed to. Entirely unharmed, silk doublet open at the chest - Geralt could smell the duchess all over him.

"Darling. You keep saying my name in that somewhat reproachful but sexy, low, growly voice of yours and this situation will become even more awkward."

Geralt couldn't help but let his eyes wander now that the bard was out of harm's way. Although it was skeptical he'd ever been in any danger to begin with.

The Witcher had probably just 'rescued' Jaskier out of possessive spite.

"There's a reason why I keep your cock inside my ass, Jaskier."

"Okay. Fair. And I have _no_ complaints. However-"

"-among many." Geralt sheathed his sword and swept his eyes over the bard. Slowly. They weren't alone in this villa, the mercenary group whom Geralt

had run into had made well on their contract for their duchess. It had turned out to be a real party, actually. A Witcher after his Bard, a prince after a princess,

and a whole mercenary group after the wayward noble responsible for it all. The local duke, and the duchess' ex-husband, was even on his way to verify that

the duchess was in fact dead.

Jaskier swallowed heavily under Geralt's roaming gaze. And furthermore... Geralt could see the bard started this conversation half hard. And he was 

well on his way to fully and eagerly erect. 

Geralt reached up for the back of the dining chair Jaskier was tied to with a hand and stepped over his lap, putting each boot to either side of the chair on

the stone floor. Standing over the man, he reached down for the bard's cock and hummed, low and pleased, when he stroked the eagerly hardening shaft of

it through Jaskier's trousers. The darker side of Geralt was more than a little pleased that Jaskier had found the Witcher killing a number of armed men on

his behalf arousing. an even darker part of him now enjoyed having given the bard a front row seat.

Jasker's eyes rolled back and he gasped, groaning softly. "Geralt." he swallowed heavily. "What-" But it was hardly a protest, cut short as it was, the Bard's

cock readily hardening against Geralt's leather gloved hand. And Geralt hummed again, louder, nearly a purr.

But as much as he was enjoying this, he had so much more in mind to enjoy. And they didn't have a whole lot of time.

Geralt put his hands on his own belt and unlatched it, pushing his leather breeches down around his thighs and letting his own hard cock free. Jaskier both

groaned at the site of it and swallowed heavily, licking his lips. And while Geralt wanting nothing more than to give his cock to the man to taste, to suck in

all those filthy ways the bard was so very good at - that could and would be done later. For now, the Witcher sat forward on Jaskier's lap, not giving a damn

if his weight would be a bit much for the bard to take but sitting forward so that all of his weight wasn't on him. Or his cock. Yet.

Geralt growled as he stroked his hands over Jaskier's chest over his white shift, listening to the heavy breaths the bard was taking, feeling them under his

hands. The Witcher leaned forward and nipped at the bard's neck, under Jasker's jaw, teasing his teeth against skin. "You smell like her..." he growled. "-but

I can make you smell like something better." _Me._

Jaskier let out a shaky breath, loudly muttering an 'oh gods' or something similar - hardly breathing right at all, eyes alternating between open and dazed to

swept up in all that Geralt was doing, the heavy and hard cock of the Witcher - pressed up against the man's stomach.

Through hooded eyes, Jaskier murmured. "Are you going to fuck me? Or eat me?"

The balls of this man.

"Hmmm..." Geralt smiled against his neck, stroking the bard's cock in a briefly tighter grip as he considered both. And also to remind Jaskier just who this

cock belong to. 

Jaskier almost choked. "Ohhhh you can do either. Both. Any. Both-" he moaned breathlessly.

"What was it you said?" Geralt snapped open Jaskier's trousers and reached in with hands still gloved to take out the bard's fully erect cock, stroking it liberally

with plain oil with a firm grip. "Death... and destiny-"

Jaskier gasped out a shaky, deep groan - pliant under Geralt's hands, aching and hard.

"Heroics..." Geralt pushed the head of the bard's cock between the cheeks of his ass and sat back onto the head of it, using his legs to take a majority of his 

own weight as Jaskier's cock penetrated him. It was mostly will power. Geralt just kept up and increased the pressure so that barely a pause and Jaskier was 

inside of him - hot and thick and already leaking, carving a searing path. "-and heartbreak."

"Oh _Gods_ Geralt-!" 

Geralt, already fucking himself on Jaskier's cock, put a hand over the bard's mouth to keep him quiet. He was going to take this slow and he wasn't going to

speed up for anything. But they weren't alone in this villa.

The burn felt beyond incredible, the slow slide, the friction, the heat. Geralt rode Jaskier's cock just as he'd intended - slowly, drawing up until it was half way

out and then steadily and more firmly taking it in deep, all of it, every inch. The muffled sounds under his gloved hand made Geralt's cock throb. When the 

head of Jaskier's cock nudged up against that inner most spot of pleasure inside him, Geralt would gasp and bite down on a groan, cock jerking. Training made

staying quiet possible. Jaskier had no such advantage, every sound muffled by Geralt's hand, which was somehow just as erotic as hearing him out loud. The

vibrations against his palm, the bard's cock filling him, stroking deep inside with every thrust and stretching him out. Geralt could hear Jaskier's quickened heart,

smell the sex, was content to ride Jaskier's cock for however long they'd last. Deep. Slow.

"Look at me Jaskier..." Geralt said with a breath.

Blue eyes looked up, caught the Witcher's, and Geralt held them with his own. He rode the bard's cock with the same, slow pace - without looking away for a

second, drowning in the beautiful blue eyes looking up at him over a gloved hand, rode out the pleasure and kept going for more. Jaskier's cock was so hard

inside of him, but at this slow pace they were both constantly reaching new heights of pleasure.

A large fireplace warming Geralt's back and bare ass, Jaskier's exposed thighs, Geralt groaned breathlessly as his pleasure found yet a new level - eyes falling

closed as he struggled not to fall completely over. It felt like they made love like this for hours. Jaskier's cock stretching him out from the inside, Geralt taking

it in deep - the full control over each thrust allowing Geralt to fuck himself on the bard's cock exactly where and how he wanted it, what pleasure to chase 

and when. And he did, Jaskier breathing heavily against his hand, making the leather hot and damp. He was loud against his palm, muffled but only just. And

Geralt didn't speed up his thrusts at all. Not even a little. Not even when his body eagerly demanded it. He was far too content to enjoy the pleasure, Jaskier,

and every single second of it. And with that same pace, Geralt took them right over - however much time later, even he wasn't sure.

His own cock and inhuman stamina didn't need any encouragement either. They came apart in the same breath, nearly the same time, too close to differentiate

who came first. Geralt's cock was erupting in steady, hot streams as Jaskier's cock became impossibly harder and then erupted inside of the Witcher - moaning

loudly against his palm as his cock filled Geralt with his hot, molten seed. Geralt raised his head, looking down at Jaskier with a pleased, deep and breathless,

victorious groan and a smile. He took Jaskier's cock deep on each and every downward thrusts of his hips and didn't stop, kept fucking them both through it

until his slicked insides felt the last jerk of the bard's cock.

With a somewhat shaky breath, Geralt let himself settle back with Jaskier's softening cock deep inside of him, letting it soften in the depths of his ass. He

cautiously removed his hand from Jaskier's mouth but the bard was too breathless to do anything more than try and catch his breath with quiet gasps. Geralt

barely gave him a reprieve. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss him.

Jaskier immediately moaned into his mouth and Geralt felt his softening cock twitch inside of him.

"Mmm..." Geralt smiled against the bard's lips. Jaskier tasted of leather and sweat and unmistakably Jaskier, and tonight - the faintest taste of wine and fruit.

Maybe chocolate too.

Jaskier slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Geralt. "You..." he swallowed, and Geralt was both worried and waiting for poetic praises. He wouldn't tell the

bard, but he enjoyed them. But instead he said. "You are going to kill me."

Geralt gave the bard a slow, dangerous grin. "If you can think of a better way to go, I'm all ears."

Jaskier breathed a grin and a quiet laugh and Geralt reluctantly started to extricate himself from the bard's lap. It was a small matter to make them both

'presentable' again. Presentable meaning Jaskier definitely looking flushed and freshly fucked. Geralt would deal with the hot seed still dripping from his insides

later. In the meantime, he'd enjoy the feeling.

Cutting the bindings and freeing Jaskier, Geralt looked up as the door opened, and faintly smiled - just a flicker. The reason he had counted on them not being

disturbed was because of the mercenary now leaning into the doorway. Well over six foot, hair so blonde it was almost white, he had rough features that still

suggested he'd have been an attractive man in his youth. Now, icy blue eyes held a well of darkness that suggested just how many factors had contributed to

his battle hardened appearance.

"The baron has arrived." was all the mercenary said.

Geralt, Jaskier now at his side, nodded as they followed him out - into the hall. "Tell him to take no chances. Put her in a grave with what she values most and

burn the body."

The mercenary was quiet a moment and then held out his hand. "Thank you again, Witcher. From one wolf, to another."

Geralt gave the man a nod, grasping his forearm back, warrior to warrior - respectfully. And then the mercenary turned, and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jaskier asked.

Geralt considered telling the bard and then decided that his reaction would be worth it. "Merely a werewolf expressing his gratitude that I didn't kill him."

Jaskier stammered out his shock and confusion for a moment and Geralt let him before saying. "Werewolf are cursed folk. Those that take responsibility

for their afflictions, I rarely receive contracts for. And those that I do, are for more beast than man." Geralt watched the deserted hallway that the mercenary

had walked away through and turned his head subtly to Jaskier with a smile. "Come along, Jaskier."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! All of our slash, yaoi, and or sexual awakenings as teens (for writers and shippers and generally awesome people anyway) tend to come from the internet. Our first pairings, etc - we all have them. I was born in the era of 'search for gay fantasy porn' and before I even knew what the Witcher was - the stunningly detailed and well done animation of Geralt's adventures of taking cocks waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too big to be real up his ass was the first thing I was gifted. Did it make the games and books awkward later? Nope. I was far too much of a sexual deviant at point anyway. But! I understand this is a different generation that is being gifted with the Witcher now, thanks to Netflix. I see Geralt as a gorgeous, powerful bottom. *shrugs* Much of the internet still agrees but I wanted to state the disclaimer anyway. As stated in some of those epic porn adventures by a fantastic commenter, 'well he never was exactly a top with his female relationships anyway.' Or my personal favorite, 'well he is with total power top Yennefer, this isn't really a stretch.' I never thought I'd be able to ship Jaskier/Dandelion and Geralt. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell. Here we are.


End file.
